I Need You
by levi's mantou-heads
Summary: After their 57th expedition, Levi's squad had been completely wiped out, sparing only Levi and Petra. He could not afford to lose her , now that she was the only comrade he knew for years in his squad. And also, for another particularly special reason. Unable to sleep well, he went to find his "remedy" in the middle of the night. (Rivetra)


His boots knocked against the stone floor, making sounds that echoed off the vine-covered walls of the dimly illuminated hall. He wore his usual unreadable

mask on his face as he walked past the rooms that held the exhausted Recon Corps soldiers. At this period of time, the corridor was completely deserted and

terribly quiet. Except for the click-clacking sound coming from heichou's boots. He flinched slightly at each step but did not bother much to slow down. His

arms hung loosely around his shoulders and tried to look as calm as possible. Doing this was easy. Besides, he was used to being poker-faced all the time,

even when he is in a tough situation. This time, behind his expressionless face held a desperate needed to see her. All this time, he was unable to sleep

peacefully. Levi quickened his pace as he caught sight of her torches that lit up the corridor seemed to hurry him with their flickering flames. As he approached

the door, he slowed down and straightened his back. He brushed his shirt lightly, touching the straps that are still attached to his body. Not wanting to waste

another second, he turned the doorknob and walked straight in, taking in the entire room. A small candle stood by the table next to the bed,chasing away a

minute portion of darkness but enough for heichou to make out her face.

Ensuring that the door is closed, he headed towards the frail soldier on the bed. Sensing that someone entered her room, she turned her head quickly and let

out a soft cry as a sharp pain shot through her neck."Petra Ral," he commanded smoothly, towering over her. Unable to cover her shocked face, she stuttered

"H-heichou...w-what are you doing here?".She attempted to sit up but her current state led her to fall back. Bandages smudged with small amount of blood

covered her neck and upper part of the body. Petra cursed silently at her miserable self. "To reprimand you on your silly act,"He made his voice as harsh as it

could get. His true intention on coming here was to see her safe and well, not to chide her for trying to defeat the bitch titan but of course, he had to try to

cover up his concern. Her face was replaced with confusion but Levi continued anyways."Why did you fight the female titan even when the call for retreat was

given out?" He emphasized on each word with a serious tone , folding his arms tightly. "Because she was in human form and it would be easy to capture her!"

She answered quickly, knowing where they are getting confidence level was getting higher and her face was streaked with defiance." You do know she can

always transform back to a titan, didn't you?" Levi threw her another question, this time making her aware of her stupidity through her actions. Petra's gaze

hardened on Levi's as she opened her mouth to speak.

" We felt that it was the best moment to capture her. After all-"

"Did you know that her fighting abilities are a thousand times better than us in titan form? Has it ever occured to you that she can kill you with a single step?

Did you know you were on the brink of death a few hours ago? What am I supposed to do when you die? How am I going to face your father?" Levi raised his

voice an octave higher as he bombarded her with questions that are difficult to answer. Levi paused and looked away. He had never been like this before.

Never. His usually cool and steady expression had already betrayed him. His words made the atmosphere heavy, leaving Petra stunned for a second or two.

Petra , unable to react, closed her eyes. When she opened them, her gaze softened and tears swam in her eyes, blurring her vision. A single tear slid down her

soft cheek, leaving a trail of did not bother to wipe it off, her mind filled with Levi's concerned words , followed by her thoughts on how selfish she was. Seeing

her tear up, Levi felt his heart being wrenched inside out and guilt started to overwhelm him. He clenched his teeth and diverted his focus to the windows.

Realizing that he pushed a little too far, he lowered himself and knelt next to her. He could no longer hide his true feelings now that he blew everything

reached out his callused hands to wipe her tears. Petra held on to his hand. Levi's cold and hard expression slowly softened. He lowered his head and

muttered,"Sorry." Petra gave a weak smile and whispered, "'Don't leave me." Now that the ordeal is over, the pain in her neck and back was starting to seep

in. Levi took every word in and moved to lie down next to her on the bed. Petra slowly shifted to make space, the pain getting stronger with each movement.

She tried hard to fight back the constant nagging pain as heichou inched closer to her. He leaned sideways and freed his arms to cuddle her fragile body. She

rested her head on his neck, breathing in the familiar scent of his. For once, she felt safe. As though nothing else mattered. As though fighting the titans and

saving humanity was just a nightmare. But it was not. It is reality. She shut her eyes and tucked her slender legs between his. More tears threatened to spill

down her pale face. Levi stroked her ginger hair softly , tucking his chin under her head. His warmth enveloped her and the pain ceased again.

"Say Petra, would your father kick my ass if I stole your virginity before our marriage?" Levi murmured quietly.

"E-eh?!" Petra immediately lifted her head causing their lips to touch.

" Will you marry me?" Levi chuckled deeply.

Petra sunk deeper in their kiss despite the pain biting at the nape of her neck. She reached out her hands and blindly tugged at heichou's collar. In return for

her tug, Levi untangled his fingers from her beautiful hair and swiftly removed the straps with ease. She panicked. Breaking away from their kiss, Petra urgently

whispered ,"Someone is watching." Levi raised his eyebrows and shifted his gaze towards the door. She was right. Eren was watching them. His face had gone

all red as he stumbled backwards. "S-s-sorry h-heichou! I-I d-d-didn't mean t-to in-in-interrupt!" Eren tripped over his words , his hands clenching and

unclenching nervously. The door was slightly ajar. Did Eren try to sneak into Petra's room?

"Get a grip, Eren. Did you open Petra's door?" Levi shot him a glare.

"N-no! I-I was just walking to the t-t-toilet when I s-saw the door opened…and what are y-you doing i-i-in her room..?" Eren looked down, as if the sight of his higher-ups in bed stung his eyes.

"Hmm.. so do you want to join us?" Levi played with a lock of her hair , avoiding his question.

"N-n-no sir! I p-promise not to t-t-t-tell anyone!" Eren stuttered in panic and took off.

Dropping the straps onto the floor, Levi sauntered over to the door and shut it. This time, locking it for "safety precautions". He turned back to find Petra

frowning at him. "Stop scaring Eren off like that," She shook her head. "Don't worry he won't run away,"Levi muttered ,reaching to comb his ivory black hair.

Petra lifted her uninjured left arm and pushed against the bed, trying once again to sit properly. The excruciating pain coursed through her back and up her

neck , making her vision fuzzy . She gripped the bedsheet and willed herself not to cry or scream. "Oi Petra!" Levi shouted and brisk-walked towards her.

Releasing her hands, she fell backwards only to be saved from the gnawing pain by Levi's strong arms. Strands of hair pasted on her forehead by the few

droplets of sweat that dotted her face. Both of them were a hair's width away from each other. Closing the gap, Levi tilted his head forward and tasted her

lips. He pressed his lips harder against Petra's , moaning for more of her. Ignoring the stinging pain, she returned his kiss full and whole, her palms pressing his

sweaty face. "Yoo awrgh going tu skweesh mwe lek dish" ,Levi mumbled , his lips still touching Petra's soft shifted her hands towards his neck and giggled at

his messed up words. She was content even though her injury disabled her to continue fighting titans for an entire month. Content that she had the captain

now. Drowning in the depths of their kiss, Levi unconsciously landed on the bed again.. He pinned her arms above her head on the hard mattress , trapping

her under him. Petra let out a groan and tightened her grip on his neck. She pushed him away, her face scrunched in indescribable pain. Levi panted heavily.

He looked awfully hot with his shirt wet with creases all over the place, almost exposing his well-developed hair coated with sweat from all the excitement.

"Enough for today. Get some rest." Levi said tonelessly, picking up the loose straps that were carelessly thrown on the floor. His sudden mood swing was

common when it came to a serious point. Too tired to answer, she nodded slightly before shutting the world out.

* * *

**Rivetra for life.I decided it was time to make another rivetra fanfic but make Petra survive that titan kick. *ehem* After all, I just want to picture them kissing 8) .Awh kawaii as fudge 3 This is my third time re-posting this due to certain errors ugh. Forgive me , readers. *update* Make it the fourth.**


End file.
